Hot
by Lor Lupin
Summary: Un regalito para Misichan por su cumple.¡Te loviu!SLASH, Sirius x Remus Lily x James y Peter x helados...xD


**Hellow! Sé que más de uno( y de dos..xD) querrá matarme por estar desaparecida todo este tiempo, pero he estado bastante ocupada. Las mates las llevo fatal y me estan volviendo loca, solo tengo de vez encuando tiempo para hace algún video, pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, porque mañana es un día muy especial; aparte del día e Libro, es el cumpleaños de la GRAN GRAN GRAN MISI!(introducid aplausos y vitoreos) y esque, lo creaís o no, mañana cumple 18 añazos!(si, si, no intentes esconderlo..xD) asique, aquí esa uno de mis regalitos( porque no me ha dado tiempo a preparle mucho más...u.u) que espero que le guste. Un drabbelillo corto de Siri&Remy, aparte, le he hecho un video también Siri & Remy con la canción de OBK "Falsa Moral".**

**Pues eso, cariño, que cumplas muchísimos más, que Basilisco y Ojos Azules sigan teneidno tantísimo éxito como hasta ahora y que te vaya bien el trabajo!( y que empiecden a pagarte un salario!xD si no nos ponemos en huelga, que ahora estan de moda y tal..xD). Muchos besos y espero que os guste. ¡Una cosa más!Sabeis que siempre estoy encantada de recibir rrs y que me levantan muchísimo el ánimo, asiue, ya sabeis, solo un click y me hareís más feliz que un teletubbie comiendo natillas..xD**

**HOT**

El calor se apoderó durante aquel me de Hogwarts, haciendo parecer la sala común de los Gryffindors un verdadero horno.

La mayoría de los estudiantes durante este abrasador mes de mayo prefería remojarse los pies en el lago o aprender un sencillo hechizo ventilador para pasar aquel bochorno, pero Remus Lupin no era uno de ellos. Por eso, él se hallaba en aquel preciso momento leyendo un aburrido libro de Criaturas Mágicas en "Las brasas", nombre que había adquirido la sala común después de que James casi se asara como una chistorra; pero a Remus le importaba bien poco que el sudor le bajara por la frente a raudales o estar apunto de rozar la deshidratación, porque necesitaba un sitio tranquilo donde poder pensar con claridad; o mejor dicho, donde no pensar.

Pronto dio su labor por imposible, y es que, desde una de las ventanas cercanas a su butaca, se podía ver como Sirius se tiraba de cabeza al lago, para deleite de sus admiradoras.

James se sobaba la mejilla dolorida, en la cual, Lily Evans acababa de golpearlo por usar el dichoso hechizo ventilador para otros fines que no tenían nada que ver con refrescarse, si no más bien todo lo contrario. Había conseguido subirle a la pelirroja no solo la falda, si no también los colores. Ahora, la enfurecida leona lo perseguía con zapato de tacón en mano, intentado metérselo a Potter en sitios que no deben ser nombrados ante la burlona mirad de Lucius Malfoy.

Peter, escondido tras un arbusto, todo sea dicho, cien veces menor que su envergadura, estaba aterrorizado de lo que la pelirroja podría hacerle con aquel tacón si llegaba a enterarse d que él le enseñó el hechizo a James, aún sabiendo sus intenciones. Por mucho que lo intentaba los matorrales no podían taparle y Lily entendió todo por su actitud nerviosa, por lo que se puso a correr tras los dos adolescentes con el grito de "BANZAI", pero para aquel entonces, ya nadie estaba atento al trio de comediantes que podrían formar aquellos Gryffindors , porque en ese preciso instante, Sirius Black salía del agua y las chicas se abalanzaron sobre él para ofrecerle una toalla.

Lo saludó con la mano antes de secarse la cara, con una de esas sonrisas que podrían derretir los polos; pero Remus se hizo el desentendido, avergonzado consigo mismo por caer en la tentación de mirar por la ventana y pensar en lo que podría pasar si solo… ¡Y ya estaba otra vez! No debía pensar. Solo tenía que concentrarse en el libro, ese mismo que nunca había llegado a empezar.

-¡Moony!- exclamó Peter entrando "herido de gravedad" en una pierna; esa Evans tenía puntería.

-Te advertí que no ayudaras a Prongs con lo de Lily. Tiene muy mala uva-sonrió Remus desde la butaca

-¡Él me sobornó!¡Me prometió que si le ayudaba me daría un helado de pistacho!¡UN HELADO DE PISTACHO! Merlín, como me apetece un helado con este calor…TT-TT- sollozó Peter dramáticamente empezando con una perorata de los distintos tipos de helado del mundo. Justo cuando nombraba el de frambuesas, Sirius entró, aún bastae mojado y con la misma ropa con la que había entrado al lago: unos diminutos boxeres. Y la mente de Remus empezó a trabajar a mil por hora, juntando todos aquellos dichosos helados de Peter y aquel cuerpo escultural de dios Griego. ¡Pero qué estaba pensando!¡Leer!¡Tenía que leer!Concentrarse en los escorbutos era lo mejor. ¿Había algo menos erótico aparte de Peter?

-¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?-preguntó a Remus, cortando el apasionado discurso de su regordete amigo. Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Hummm…Con todos esos helados me ha entrado un hambre...¡Voy a ver que me dan los elfos!- se despidió Peter

-¿No tienes calor?- preguntó Sirius

.No. Aquí estoy bien-comentó Remus escuetamente, intentando centrarse en la primera frase de su libro, que por cierto, no tenía ningún sentido

-¿Seguro?- sonrió el moreno con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No seas pesado Padfoot. Intento leer- gruñó Remus. Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Tienes que enseñarme a leer al revés- se burló haciendo que Remus se sonrojase

-Vete a la mierda- refunfuñó enfadado porque hubiera descubierto su farsa.

-¿Estas TOTALMENTE SEGURO de que no tienes calor?- preguntó de nuevo

-¡Y dale!¡Ya te he dicho que…!-pero cuando levantó la vista del maldito libro, le entró aún más calor, si es que eso era humanamente posible.

Sirius estaba apoyado sobre los dos reposa brazos de la butaca, reclinado totalmente encima suyo. Podía sentir las gotas de agua que le caían del negro pelo, chocar contra su camiseta y mojarla.

-¿Qué qué?-preguntó, de nuevo sonriendo aún más

-O\\O ¿Se puede saber qué cojones estas haciendo?- preguntó Remus turbado, intentado desviar la mirada de ese cuerpo casi desnudo encima del suyo.

-Como has dicho que no tenías calor…- su fuerza de voluntad solía ser admirable, pero era totalmente imposible dejar de imaginarse haciendo "cosas impuras" con su amigo.

-¿Y qué?-dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido- ¿Vas a besarme o tengo que hacerlo yo todo?

**FIN**

**Eso es todo amigs! Jujuju, las hormonas, que revolucionadas estan últimamente.**

**Matsuda: Love is the air(cantando)**

**Lor¡Bien dicho Matsuda!¡Tú eres el úncio que me entiende!TT-TT Somos unos incomprendidos, pero algún día...¡DOMINAREMOS EL MUNDO! WAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y habrá yaoi por todas partes, y chocolate y...y...**

**Matsuda: O.OUUUU**

**Lor: Ujum, ujum. Felicidades de nuevo my love. No te canto el happy birthay xq no quiero que te llueva en tu cumple.**

**PD: QUIERO REVIEWS...TT-TT**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
